mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 471: Face 2 Face: The Fraternity of Bones
"Face 2 Face: The Fraternity of Bones" was originally released August 5, 2019. The live show was performed and recorded on May 15, 2019, in Cleveland. Description We spent pretty much all of last week on Island Time, which means we didn't have time to record our japes and post them online for you, our dear friends. Instead, please enjoy this VILE episode that we did in Cleveland, a city that we ruined, with our filth. Outline 0:45 - Intro. The crowd is small, but the energy is FILTHY. 4:15 - I decided to apply for a part-time job. One job that came up was for a paranormal investigation group. I jokingly sent in an application, and I received a phone call from the group because they want me on the team. Here lies the problem: I am beyond terrified of the dark, even though I'm an adult. I made up an excuse that I wasn't able to go to the interview, and they stated that they still really want me on the team, and I need to give them a call when I'm available to do the interview. How do I get out of this mess? I don't want to hurt anyone and I don't want to be haunted. - I Ain't Afraid Of No Ghosts, Wait, Yes I Am 7:51 - Y - Sent in by Emma Kantt, from Yahoo Answers user Pilip, who asks: How to suprise someone with a horse? Whats the best way to suprise someone with a horse? And whats the best time to do it after dinner or early in the morning? Btw we dont have a barn and arent going to keep our horse at our house 11:31 - Riddle Me Piss What's clear to the eyes, made by your imagination, weary by hurt feelings, escapes only by death? You Soul I am something, I kiss my momma before i die. What am I? A matchstick. 16:06 - I moved back in with my parents after graduating from college and I'm finishing unpacking. Problem is, I have a bunch of anime posters, and I'm not sure if I should put them up on my walls. (Justin: No!) I enjoy these posters but I'm worried my family will view me as immature if I put them up. It's bad enough I didn't have a job right out of school and I had to move back in here. Should I go ahead and put these away or follow my bliss? - Poster Fiend in Philly 20:20 - Y - Sent in by Emma Kantt, from Yahoo Answers user wee, who asks: how do i buy a anime bodypillow without my parents knowing? I want one but I don’t know how to get one without my parents knowing and how can I get it without my parents knowing 24:17 - I work children's birthday parties at a local "family fun center" as it is known. A big part of my job is doing magic tricks for the kids. Here's my issue: I absolutely suck at doing magic tricks. I have been working this job for almost two years and my boss thinks I'm great at it. I managed to convince her I'm really good by pure luck. Every time I do a party, though, the kids are unimpressed and often see right through my tricks. They'll literally shout out how I'm doing the trick. It's frustrating and embarrassing. What do I do? - Mediocre Magician in Cleveland 28:33 - Y - Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from Yahoo Answers user Adonis, who asks: Should scientists give octopi bones? 33:45 - Munch Squad - Perverted Ice Cream 41:42 - MZ - Sponsored by Casper, MeUndies. Advertisement for The Flop House. Audience questions I recently got a promotion at work, which requires me to talk to a lot of executives at a corporate office and make relationships with them, and they encourage you to share your hobbies and stuff like that. My biggest hobby is Magic: The Gathering, and I don't know if I want to tell a 50-year-old man that I play a card game for ages 13 and up. How do I make that sound cool? - Morgan 50:55 - I was running a little late, I had to run a conference call telling people a lot of boring things. I got to my house, had maybe five minutes to get ready. As I'm peeing, you know how you occasionally have an itch on your head? So as I'm itching my head, my glasses, mid-stream, fell off, and I caught them with the toilet, and I just kept peeing... - Billy 54:50 - My husband loves tourist traps and I am a vegetarian, so we honeymooned in Gatlinburg, Tennessee, where there are a lot of beef jerky stores. So we went into no less than three beef jerky stores, and my husband is incapable of not telling the employees that I'm a vegetarian, unprompted. Inevitably, the employees will then unload on me, so I've had to stop going into beef jerky stores with him because he goes into this fugue state, and I've asked him why, and he was like "I don't know." How do I get him to stop? - Heather 58:23 - Some kids moved in next door, which is fine, I guess. I have a pretty tall fence and you can't really see through it for my dog, and I can't normally see the kids which is a good thing, but then they got a trampoline, and now they keep jumping on it and they keep staring at me when they jump. It looks like Michael Myers is in the George Lopez theme song. How do I feel peace of mind in my own home? - Steven 1:02:12 - Housekeeping 1:03:54 - FY - Sent in by Emma Kantt, from Yahoo Answers user Shawn, who asks: can you milk gushers to make fruit juice? Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad Category:Face 2 Face Category:Adrian Cowles Category:Emma Kantt Category:Riddle Me Piss